


Not Ready

by Ashen_Artistry



Series: Call Me Master [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Character Turned Into Vampire, Vampire! McCree, Vampire! Reyes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Artistry/pseuds/Ashen_Artistry
Summary: Jesse McCree isn't ready to die. He's only young, just turned 20 in fact, and now is faced with a situation he can't weasel his way out of. So, when he's dying out on the battle-field and his Commander asks him if he wants to live, how can he say no? Little does he know, this method of living is... well, deadly in itself. What has Jesse gotten himself into? Vampire AU, future ships should the story continue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome! This is my Blackwatch Vampire AU! So this is the premise of it, for those who may be curious. The Blackwatch unit of the Overwatch is somewhat of an enigma, that is, nobody learns about it unless they have to. The members are nameless to those outside the unit, and they are never seen unless coming back from a mission in the evening or just before dawn. Jesse McCree is a young man who's been a part of this unit for about two years, but never has he been able to get close to anyone in the group, least of all his Commanding Officer Gabriel Reyes. He has no idea that the entirety of the unit is far from human in not just their methods of killing, but in their own selves. The entire unit is of the supernatural kind, and Jesse is the only human among them.  
> Of course, with this one-shot, it shows that humanity isn't going to last for long... I was debating making this into a series, would anyone be interested?

"Just look at what you've done, McCree; you've gone and gotten blood _everywhere._ "

The battle-field was merely a blur behind the reddened haze that had shrouded the edges of Jesse's vision. The sounds of bullet fire and the cries of battle now merely a dull humming in his ear, no longer sharp and borderline painful as it had once been. Speaking of pain, the recently recruited Blackwatch agent could feel a throbbing sensation within his very core, the last reminiscent threads of panic shredding through his mind as his memory had caught up to him. There had been a hailstorm of weapon fire, nobody had seen it coming but the Commander, and in the middle of it all had stood Jesse McCree; the now turned 20-year-old man completely unaware of the probable obliteration awaiting.

So what had happened?

Those almond coloured eyes shifted down his torso, confusion reflecting on his face as his nose scrunched with the aching at the back of his head. Crimson was spattered across his blackened uniform, the brand of the Blackwatch crew soiled by the dirt and what he could finally recognise as congealing blood. His congealing blood.

"Wh... What?" He stammered, staring while his panic-addled brain appeared to not recognise what had happened to him. It was only when his eyes met the blackened boots he'd come to see quite often during training that he realised that someone had spoken to him just as he'd come back from his shocked state. When his gaze rose he was met with the fierce, bloody, cold expression of his Commander Gabriel Reyes; McCree almost flinched from those deep mahogany eyes trained on him as he realised how pissed he must be. He had screwed up big time, though he hadn't figured out just how much yet. "Commander-"

"You fuckin' idiot-" He was interrupted immediately by Reyes' harsh words, the elder man crouching and forcing a paw of a hand into his hair to tug him into a sitting position. His grip never left those filthy, bloodied locks, "look at you, lying in this shit pit covered in the dirt and the blood of your comrades. You aren't even able to concentrate enough to realise what the fuck's going on, are you?" There was a blank stare in response, infuriating the man even more as he grit his teeth and forced Jesse to his feet in a sudden burst of movement. The cowboy's head spun, his dizziness causing him to fumble and not be able to follow properly; the only thing saving him being the arms hoisting him up and carrying him.

Moments later, a large explosion echoed from where they had once been stood; the duo shielded by a pile of rubble which took the brunt of the impact. However, the speed in which they had moved to Jesse had almost been too fast. If it weren't for his dazed state, he might have said that it was impossible to cross that distance in that amount of time.

"McCree, Jesse," Gabriel growled to him, shaking the smaller man and listening to him groan with the light-headedness he felt. "Jesse, you realise you go to sleep you're dying tonight?" he asked, watching the brunet in his arms grimace at the thought. "You hear me? You're gonna die, and you can't do shit about it. There ain't no medic around, Angela ain't coming to get us, she'd not get here in time. You go to sleep and it's all over."

Those words took mere moments to sink in, Jesse's lips curling into a sneer as he glared at Gabriel. "No, no it ain't over yet-" he drawled, trying to grip at Gabriel's shoulders with his hands to only now just realise that one hand managed such a task... the other was nowhere to be seen. That's when it hit him, the shock wore off and the agony began to really kick in. A scream tore from his throat, fear ripping into him with its cruel talons and tearing him apart in mere moments before his own boss' eyes. Tears prickled at those terrified eyes, his face pale as he stared at where once had been an arm.

"Jesse, look at me."

"W..What? N-No, what's happening to me!? Where's my-!?"

"McCree, that was an order! Look at me!"

Gabriel's thick fingers curled around the cowboy's jaw, forcing their gazes to lock and noticing unsurprisingly how the tears had begun to fall as the realisation of Jesse's situation and its severity hitting the young man hard.

"This ain't it, boss!" The American suddenly yelled, his voice cracking under the emotional strain as his grip on the Commander's uniform tightened, knuckles whitening. "I ain't fuckin' goin' down yet-! I can't, I got so much I need to do!" The distress in his voice was painful, but the second he got himself fired up the dizziness hit him once again and he sunk down against the bulkier frame of his Commander with a whimper. "This..can't be it-"

"McCree, you get a fuckin' grip or so help me," Reyes growled into the woozy man's ear, holding him upright and looking around. With a grimace, he used the comm link to trace how many were remaining of his squad. A mere eight remained from the original eighteen member squadron, it being more than enough damage done for this mission to be considered a bust.

"No! I ain't gonna get no grip, I'm a dyin' man!" Came the sharp retort, Jesse's grip on Gabe faltering as he felt one large hand encase his wrist in what would have been an agonising grip should the adrenaline not be coursing through his veins. His eyes met the Commander's and for a second he could have sworn something was very off, a crimson sheen to those dark almond pools that he had to admit in his pain-addled mind were not as startling as perhaps they should have been. "I'm gonna die here, and I ain't done half of the shit I should'a! I ain't gotten my slate clean, I ain't got the fuckers back who did me wrong, I ain't made myself the man you said I was gonna by the end of this fuckin' Blackwatch enrolment! Now are you a fuckin' liar, or am I jus' an idiot for listenin'?! No wonder we ain't known to the rest of Overwatch, because we're just the ones ya' fancy-ass pansies send ta' die when ya' can't handle our shit!"

A sharp thunk to the side of Jesse's head had him reeling, the young man stumbling and being released by Gabriel to collapse back into the mud. Anger boiled within his chest and he raised his head, hardly able to focus his vision enough to glower at the Blackwatch leader as he would have normally. When he opened his mouth to continue running his tongue, he was interrupted by the elder man immediately.

"I told you ta' get a fuckin' grip, ya' damned ingrate." The brunet snarled, standing over Jesse with eyes burning of his infamous temper. The tensions of the mission were still high, they were far from the safety of the Overwatch HQ and a domestic such as this was the worst possible outcome. "You really don't wanna fuckin' die? Then you're gonna have to listen to me, you got that or do I have to knock it into that thick skull'o yours?!"

The mute nod Reyes had obtained in return was good enough for now.

A sigh left the elder's lips as he peeked over the rubble protecting them for now, upper lip curling into a sneer of aggravation before he dropped to his knees beside the cowboy. There was a look to him, one of irritation, one of borderline anxiety too, and it was enough to have Jesse's heart in his mouth when he was asked the question once again.

"Well? You gonna answer me, boy? Do you really not wanna die?"

Tears had begun to fall once again down Jesse's muddy and bloodied cheeks, his hair falling into his eyes as they closed. Terror was clutching to him, able to be read in his expression and body language as loud as the shouting had been prior. It was in that moment Gabriel remembered the truth about Jesse McCree; he was only a child in the grand scheme of things. Anger had melted away into fear, his protective shell now gone and leaving him vulnerable to his Commander's gaze as those lips parted to not shout but to sob in anguish.

"I dun' wanna die, boss...!" He wept, his one good arm coming up to hide his face in shame. "I ain't ready ta' go..! I wanna live!"

"... You could regret this one day-"

"How will I? I'm gonna be a corpse in t'ground an' have the maggots feedin' from me if I die 'ere, I ain't ready for that!"

The pain in Jesse's voice even managed to strike a chord in Gabriel's chest, the supposedly stone cold Commander able to feel the pain the other felt; he had been in that position once, it was something that he would always consider unforgettable.

* * *

_"Do you want to live, Reyes?"_

_The blackened silhouette crouched above Gabriel's form appeared to leer closer, so very close yet just beyond the soldier's fingertips. Blood was spattered across the ground, the corpses of his fellow soldiers piled what appeared to be sky-high to the man and the flames which licked his skin served as a reminder he would be joining them in the depths of hell within mere moments. That is, should he not take this chance._

_"'Course I wanna live, who t'fuck wouldn't?" He gasped, face scrunching up in agony as his back arched. The wooden spire had torn through his torso, having destroyed muscle and shattered bone until it had burst from his back and impaled him outright; pinned to the ground and unable to escape the looming gates below him ready to take him into death's clawed clutches. "I.. I ain't ready-"_

_"Stop wasting your breath, Gabriel. I know what you're going to say, it's what they all say when at death's door. I'm asking you if you want to live, but I'm also asking you if you're willing to do whatever I will ask of you in exchange."_

_"Anythin'...just..." The darkness was enveloping Gabriel, causing him to feel the sensation of floating despite being pinned to the ground below. "Help..."_

_The last thing that the man had been able to feel was the stinging sensation at his wrist before something cool was poured into his mouth. Then, everything had slipped into the darkness that would soon become his only companion._

* * *

"Alright," Gabriel caught himself saying as he came out of his momentary thoughts, noticing that Jesse was being much quieter and realising that he was beginning to slip. "Shit, McCree! I told you to stay awake!"

"M'sorry, boss..." The cowboy mumbled, head lolling back as his eyelids began to flutter and droop, consciousness a losing battle that Jesse was having to face for the sake of his survival. "M'sorry...."

The dimness to McCree's eyes was the final point, Reyes sighing as he grasped onto the younger man by his stump of an arm (the pain he observed making him whine and wake a little) as well as his shoulder and pull him against the elder's broad chest.

"No matter what, McCree, this was your choice. All your choice."

Just as Jesse's eyes had begun to close once more, he could feel the breath of his Commander on his neck and it raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Head rolling, he rested it against Reyes' shoulder and simply gave a humming sound of acknowledgement. The moment he did so, a sharp stinging sensation flooded through him as something akin to teeth sunk into his neck.

"Fuck-!" Jesse gasped, eyes opening for a moment if only to try and look at Gabriel, the sight of crimson pools for eyes making him want to vomit.

There was a strange sensation after the painful stinging, a kind of sucking that caused a drawing tug on his heart, no, on his entire being at that moment in time. His intact hand thumped on Gabriel's chest, trying to stop whatever this sensation was as he weakly tried to thrash in those strong arms that were now almost embracing him. With each tug of those invisible strings, his body felt heavier, the thundering thumping of his heart pounding in his head and the rushing of blood filled his ears. It was too much, the overloading of numerous sensations was a deadly cocktail and Jesse felt almost drunk off of them. That was when the euphoria began to make itself known, the young man walking on air as the tugs of his heart felt like caresses rather than harsh yanks, each individual suckle against the assaulted area causing a warmth to spread through him and press closer for more. Yes, that was it, more, this wonderful sensation, there was no more pain, just this pleasant warmth. More, More, he needed it like he needed air. If this was what death felt like, then he'd happily die a thousand times over just to feel this warmth again.

And then it was gone, and in its place, something cold pressed to his lips with a single command.

**_"Bite."_ **

Only God would be able to tell Jesse why he obeyed so easily, high off of the warmth from before and craving it once again. He didn't hesitate, merely parting his lips and not even looking at what he was biting into as his teeth sunk into the foreign object and broke past the firm layer above. He only heard the grunt from Gabriel just above him, his eyes gazing up at the elder while clouded over and for a moment Reyes could only stare.

Jesse McCree was in his arms, the Commander's own wrist pressed to those bloodied lips and bitten into so greedily he was taken by surprise. Those almond eyes he'd grown accustomed to were changing slowly, like the mist creeping in through the trees a crimson haze beginning to form and it a sight he was damn sure would haunt him in his darkest moments. He understood what he was doing, there was no mistake in it, but he had to wonder in the back of his mind if he would regret this choice himself.

"Good," he found himself praising the cowboy, watching those confused eyes glint with a sense of pleasure at the praise. "Just like that... c'mon now, Jesse, I know you're braver than that."

With the encouragement, it appeared that Jesse became a little more adventurous. The little licks of his tongue and suckles against the bitten limb were now becoming firmer, his teeth sinking in just that little bit deeper as the dark blood filled his mouth and was swallowed without a qualm. With more praise being uttered in Spanish by the Commander, Jesse became more rough with his growing sense of desire. Almost hungry, he bit at the flesh and almost drank what blood fell into his mouth, a hand in his hair earning a whimper. That euphoric feeling was lingering so long as his mouth was on that wound, the concern he should have been feeling nonexistent so long as he could just keep drinking. He needed this, it was all that registered in his mind, he needed this.

"Too much, McCree. Reel it in," came the command, one that earned a mournful whimper and the tug of his hair to separate the young man from the bleeding wound. "You're to listen to me, you understand me?"

Once more there was a sound of mourning before Jesse gave a small, nervous look to his boss. There was a question he had to ask, yet it died in his throat at the sight of blood on Gabriel's face and those crimson eyes stared at him once again. Parting his lips, a groan slipped out and his body slouched against the Commander in a fit of exhaustion.

"... You can sleep now, Jesse... When you wake, we're gonna have to have a little chat. But you will wake up, alright? Jus' go to sleep, I'll have someone come and pick us up."

With those words of blessing reaching McCree's ears, he gave a soft whimper and sunk heavier against Gabriel. Exhaustion clutched onto every corner of his mind and body, the ache setting in a sign of the euphoric heat leaving him and almost setting in a form of loneliness as result. Those eyes drooped shut, his head bowed, and finally Jesse McCree could rest.

Little did he know, the decision he had just made was something that could never be taken back. He had just given himself over blindly in a desperate quest to live, but in doing so had signed his life away in a moment of pain and pleasure. While the stars glistened above himself and Gabriel in the night sky, the Commander himself could only sigh and contact the remaining men to get ready for a shuttle to arrive in due time.

_"Commander? Is McCree-?"_

"Nah, he ain't dead. In fact, I think he's gonna be joining us for a long...long time. When we get back to base we'll wake him, shit's gonna hit the fan if we can't get him back in time. Don't need any unnecessary questions, do we now, Jones? So get your ass in gear with the others, sun's comin' up and we need to get back."

_"Yes, Sir."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that after all! It has taken me a couple days to get this written up from start to finish, and I would love some feedback if anyone would offer any. :) Also, would anyone be interested if I made this into a mini-series? Only a few chapters long, sure, but still? If so, please feel free to let me know!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
